The present invention relates in general to field-based separation of particles in a medium utilizing acoustic pressure.
Field-based separation of particles in fluid has been explored for numerous applications from high gradient magnetic separation of nuclear fuel waste particles to dielectrophoretic separation of live and dead bacteria to acoustic separation of blood cells from serum.
The ability to push cells or particles to the top of a channel enables concentration of particulate matter in fluids by forcing them to slower streamlines in a laminar flow regime or by trapping them altogether if the viscous drag is less than the trapping force. Particles and/or cells so trapped can also be held and washed or exposed to other fluids and/or reagents.
It is desirable to provide a device for acoustic concentration and trapping of particles within a medium using acoustic radiation pressure.